


Colours of the World (spice up your life)

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [5]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Spice Girls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul doesn't like getting visits from other resistance groups, but it's a necessary evil.</p><p>Podfic of the 5th story in the All Inclusive series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours of the World (spice up your life)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the story here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/252824.html

The podfic is available here: http://www.mediafire.com/?ttr0n1xc37g605o

The length on this one is 12:56.


End file.
